Brityolpeyt, rein fah dovah!
by Phoniex32
Summary: The dragonborn, the hero of kvatch. Both Noiral and both thrust into positions beyond their control. One use her voice to defeat Alduin, the world eater, while the other tries to gain the amulet of kings to defeat Mehrunes Dagon. Few know of their personal thoughts and lives. Both roar in the darkness to shatter it. Here is their story
1. Chapter 1

**_Brityolpeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Jul!_**

**_(Beautiful Fire Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_This is about a Noiral in oblivion and Skyrim. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own oblivion or Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Looking at the Aurora Borealis of Skyrim fills me with excitement. I have wanted to return to my mother's homeland and see her village so badly. The elder, of the village of Noiral in Cyrodiil, gave me a task. Find out why messages have stopped coming from the Skyrim Noiral village and if any survivors, tell them the Noiral village of Cyrodiil welcomes them.

Why there are two groups of Noiral? The two groups separated around the time of the oblivion crisis. One group stayed in Skyrim while the other went to Cyrodiil to settle close to Bruma. It has been a little over 200 years since the oblivion crisis and now the Noiral of Skyrim have stopped sending messages. We waited for weeks before the elder declared someone be sent to home to find out what happened. Of course, rumors of war were on the rise there and it caused sadness for all in the Cyrodiil Noiral village.

Thinking back on it I couldn't help but frown at the news of war increasing in Skyrim. Surely a Noiral has stepped forward and helped calm the fighting down but with no messages from home, there was no way of telling if a Noiral was fighting or not. My primordial spirit pressed against the seal gently and the runes shifted in reaction to his thoughts on the matter. I smiled before a warmth from my hair caused me to lightly brush it as my eyes began to tear up. I remember the elder telling me it was my mothers and were the earrings.

-Flashback-

The elder had called everyone around the fire to tell them something important. It was mealtime for everyone so naturally everyone listened in, those that wanted to listen. The elder began with news of rumors of war and many rolled their eyes at that. We all heard that before but this time it was different.

"It has 2 months since our mother village has sent word to us. We assume the war discovered the Noiral village but they would've sent word of any attacks on them. We fear the worst has happened. Either the _Thalmor_ have discovered the mother village or someone of terrible power discovered it and…killed everyone in it and burned everything to cinders. That is why I will send someone on a task. Find the mother village and if any survivors, escort them back here. We will welcome all survivors with open arms."

The elder said before the chief stood up.

"The elder and I will see all seals and discern if anyone of you are able to make the journey. That means you as well Kulaas (1)."

He said before pointing to me. I paused in my eating to stare at him with wide eyes. Me, outside the village for the first time? The elder chuckled before pointing to me. He smiled.

"Brityolpeyt is the only one able to make the journey."

Everyone, even the chief was stunned by the elder's statement. Then chaos ensued. Many denied I was suitable to be outside the village while others said I didn't know enough to be outside the village. I rolled my eyes. It was always the same. The elder always made a joke of me going outside the village before picking someone else more able bodied than me but the air around elder seemed serious.

"Elder, are you sure of your decision?"

The chief asked with his eyes full of worry. Worry for me of being away from people I know and adore. So much has happened since white-gold concordant was signed that the Cyrodiil Noiral village was thinking of traveling to the mother village to be with them. I seconded the notion of going to the mother village. The land here has been kind to us but it battle scared with festering spirit wounds. It was too much for us to try to heal it. We needed more knowledgeable people and those of the mother village had the sacred texts of Thadgeir the branded. It held secrets only the elder and those of the mother village knew.

"She is the best for this task. They will welcome her with more open arms than us since both of us consider her Kulaas."

The elder said with a smile on his face before the smile left his face with a serious expression.

"Her primordial spirit must be awakened."

Everyone, including me went wide eyed at the statement. My primordial spirit was to be awoken from slumber?! Oh this isn't going to bold well for me.

"Kulaas, step forward so we can awaken the spirit. He will understand why."

The elder said as I stood up from my spot and walked to where the elder was. In quick succession, he slapped a couple runes that meant something and I felt something under my skin begin to burn. Again he slapped a couple runes before everything I felt was too hot. The air, my skin, the ground and it kept getting worse. Then a coldness set in. I couldn't help but whimper. It was so bizarre to feel both hot and cold at the same time but it soon stopped before a burst of power made my eyes roll back.

When I came to, something was around my neck and on my ears. A note was left on my dresser with a change of traveling clothes. Next to it held an old knapsack. I touched it and felt a warmth settle in my hair. My hand shot to the place before it caught something. An amulet of Talos was what was woven into my hair.

It was then that everyone came to say goodbye to me. From the newborn to elder, everyone was there. Everyone either had tears in their eyes or a small scowl on their face. I knew how they felt. They were wanting to go and see the mother village but the reasoning behind the elder stood, I would be more welcomed than them to the mother village. I waved goodbye to everyone as I left the place I had called home for 25 years of my life.

-Flashback end-

Rain began to pour as thunder began to rumble in the sky and I blinked before lightning began to strike the ground. At first it seemed far off but it came closer till it was on top of me. Before the lightning struck, I was pulled away from the spot by someone.

Blonde hair and blue eyes with a blue cuirass while holding his hands in an odd motion. The rain was still pouring but the thunder had softened to a low rumble in the sky. I crossed my arms over my traveling outfit and began to look the man with a glare in my eyes.

"What in Talos' name were you doing in a single spot while gawking at the sky like some idiot?"

The man said as he looked at my sky blue runic eyes. My runes shifted and I understood what my primordial spirit wanted. He wanted to get away and as did I. Without a single word, I turned my back and began to walk in the direction I thought I knew to go to the Noiral village. A flash of light and I raised an eyebrow at the source as I stopped but it proved to be my undoing. Blackness soon engulfed my vision and I fell to the ground. It wasn't without the searching of my person as they were searching for something before they tried to take the amulet and earrings I kept but I wanted them to stay. They were a present from my parents and they will always be with me.

-Time skip-

I came to the jolt of the carriage and my eyes flew open to see my surroundings. I looked to my hands and found them bound before the same blonde from earlier saw me awake. He opened his mouth and I glared at him. I wanted so badly gut him.

"Say one word about me being an idiot and I will rip off what makes you a man."

I said with my runes shifting in tune with my anger. The blonde shifted his attention to dirt covered thief. I scoffed at the meager threat the thief held. Really, he couldn't steal a horse from under a person's nose without being caught.

The blonde's declaration of someone being the 'true' high king brought me out of my musing and to look at the sandy blonde sitting next to me, gagged and apparently very fascinated with my jewelry. Outside the Khajiit, no one pierced their ears aside from me. So naturally someone would be curious about them but what made them unique was the design of both the necklace and earrings. Akatosh to guide my ears and heart. I never cared for religion but for the empire to just give up Talos like it did burned me and my primordial spirit. He felt that the empire forsook the Septim name, the name that gave it reason to hold together.

"I don't know but Sovngarde awaits."

That statement snapped me out of my musings and it set in an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What does it look like? End of the road."

The blonde said to the thief before the carriage stopped. He looked at me and saw the multitude of emotions running through them. My runes also shifted to my inner turmoil. I didn't know what to do.

"Come on. Let's not keep the gods waiting."

"Indeed. To let them wait is like waiting in a thunder storm with wet metal armor and saying 'All gods are idiots.'."

I said before I realized what I just said. Hey, I couldn't help it. My mind had been elsewhere when I heard the blonde say that statement. The reaction was hilarious and well almost everyone gave a good dry laugh.

"Well, can we get going?"

I said before everyone got off the carriage while people were being called by name. The blonde mumbled something about lists and I had to agree but my eyes went everywhere. It felt terrifying to me.

"Ulfric Stormcloak."

'_So that is the man's name.'_

I thought as Ralof was called before Lokir, the horse thief, was called. I sighed in anger when he denied being with the Stormcloaks. He really didn't have a backbone. All he wanted was an easy way out.

"By the Nine, man! Are you such a coward that you let the excuse of not being with the Stormcloak try to sway them?! You may deny it but I couldn't care less! I rather sing in Sovngarde then let a coward decide my fate!"

I said in passion before what I said sank in to my head. Damn it! I had a habit of speaking so passionately about things and I don't think as well when I get that way. Of course my runes echoed with reaction to my words. In the little time I had come to know my primordial spirit, I could tell the runes shifted in accordance to his thoughts and emotions as well as mine.

Lokir shook his head, he couldn't understand me nor he want to understand me. He ran and I knew he wasn't going to make it. Sure enough, he was shot down by an arrow. I snorted in laughter. He deserved the fate he choose. Cowards will never be accepted in Sovngarde.

"You there! Step forward."

I looked at the imperial with a list in his hands. He seemed to want to know something. My runes shifted in agitation for some reason but I dismissed it for being irritated from Lokir trying to bunch me with him. I stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"Brityolpeyt."

The man looked very surprised at the name before the imperial shaking his head. I was very confused. Surely no one has heard of my name before. And surely no one had heard the meaning of the name.

"Are you certain that is your name?"

He asked and I nodded my head. I was very sure that was my name.

"Your age?"

The imperial asked and I looked at him with a glare. It was a universal understanding that asking a woman her age was paramount to bodily harm. Or a slap to the face. Either way, it was rude.

"My race is Nord but don't ask my age again."

I said with the glare still in my eyes. It was echoed by my runes and the imperial quickly asked his captain what they should do. What she said brought the temperature around us to very cold and my temper flared.

"She goes to the block."

My eyes went ablaze with anger. I had never thought someone as stupid as her to just condemn someone for just being on a list. Sure I had no reason to be here and surely had no reason to care but her words were said with certain carelessness. She didn't care if I was a criminal or not, I die and that was the end of that. I couldn't help my anger.

"You dare condemn me for nothing I did?! I have no shitty reason to be here and by the Nine, I rather crush your skull because you're such a bitch!"

I yelled and it might have been much since the woman decked my face. My blood boiled in rage with my runes echoing the rage. This bitch will die, by my hands or someone else's. My pale blue runic eyes blazed with anger as I stared her down as I was held back.

General Tulius, an imperial, began to spew crap about Ulfric being seen as a hero and what not. It quite frankly bored me. I wanted to get to the Noiral village and being here didn't help me in that endeavor much.

A sound, far off but enough to be heard. I looked to the right of the tower and narrowed my eyes. Something was coming and it might ruin my plans of going to the Noiral village to oblivion. A priestess began to perform the final rites but I hated how they say eight instead of nine and she was interrupted by someone.

"For the love of Talos. Shut up and let's get this over with."

A red haired Stormcloak said as he went up to the chopping block. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. Really? Such an idiot.

The sound came again but it was closer. My eyes went to the same spot as before and my runes began to shift or rotate. He was feeling something before I could and the feeling of unease echoed though him. I felt worry and the feeling echoed back to him.

"Next the Nord in the rags."

I heard it but hated her for saying it like that though she could at least say my name before my head was chopped off. It wouldn't sit well with my primordial spirit since he could easily decimate the town and not get a sweat on him. I walked up to the block before glaring at the woman one last time before she shoved down on the back of my neck to get me to kneel. I didn't want to kneel but before I could try anything, she had her foot on my head to place my head in line with the headman's axe.

Anger boiled in my veins. I didn't want to die like this! I have yet to discover why the Noiral village here has stopped sending messages! The sound came but it was accompanied by a black flying object. It sent my primordial spirit raging. I echoed the reaction but the power hit me and I felt nauseous immediately.

'_Such corruption of power!'_

I thought as the black dragon, someone shouted it, landed on the tower top. It looked at everyone with hatred before releasing a pressure that had commanded the sky to darken to red and begin to rain rocks. It locked eyes with me before saying something that I could hear _words_ but I couldn't understand them! The headsman took the full brunt of the assault but the after affects hit and I fell off the block before someone began calling me.

"_Wake up, Brit! Wake up! This is no time to lay around with an opponent like that flying around!"_

I snapped my eyes opened before looking in Ralof's direction. I didn't need to be told what to do. I ran to the open door and sat down, the corrupted power of the dragon beginning to waylay into me. My vision began to fade in and out before I leaned to the side and vomited everything I had. I had never tasted such corrupted power before in my life, just so corrupted in power.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Ulfric-

'_This woman will be the death of me.'_

I thought as Ralof hoisted her up onto his back. The feeling of the dragon was just too much for her and she passed out after she vomited practically everything out of her stomach. I had wondered why she still had an amulet of Talos but that didn't concern me at the moment. We had to move and quickly. It would have been better to leave the woman where she was but something compelled me to try to save her.

I just wasn't expecting a reaction from her so soon after she fainted. She got off Ralof's back and began to run up the stairs before stopping when a wall busted, sending rubble all over a solider. She winced at the sound the dragon made before going to the spot the wall busted.

"See the inn? Jump and we'll follow."

I heard Ralof say and the woman jumped. It wasn't long before Ralof and I jumped but we followed a different path than the woman. Ralof got separated and I knew he would make it back to Windhelm in one piece. The question was would the woman be with him or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Britpeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Jul!_**

**_(Beautiful Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_This is about a Noiral in oblivion and Skyrim. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own oblivion or Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Past-

Dripping water woke me from my slumber. Groaning, I sit upright to see where I am. I see stone and a small window in which light filters in. A cackling was heard from beyond the door and I looked to see a dark elf cackling like mad.

'What has he all fired up with cackling?'

I thought as I felt my primordial spirit shift inside me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. I cared little of life outside the village. I frowned and looked out the window. There was no cold breeze blowing in, just a breeze from summer. This wasn't Skyrim, this was someplace else!

"Well, the guards had a hard time trying to keep you contained. Every time they tried to keep you, you began to curse them out in that strange tongue of yours. Those runes of yours never did cease to stop glowing till they knocked you out with a well-placed whack to the head."

The dark elf said with a smile on his face. I looked at him with disinterest, he really had to say what was on his mind. It had only been a minute and I was already homesick. I had never been outside the village, much less Skyrim. My primordial spirit shifted, he had sensed my discomfort and wanted to cheer me up. Yes, I said he. I paused in my musing of what went wrong that ended up with me being in prison and not in Skyrim anymore when I heard footsteps. Metal against stone and a door opening.

'Are they here to finish what they started or are they here to learn of how we Noiral seal away primordial spirits?'

I thought but my spirit shifted in excitement. He must know someone that is coming and that was when I heard a voice. It commanded respect and authority. It was a male's voice and it sounded sorrowful. The dark elf cackled something before falling silent as a group of people came in front of my cell.

"This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

Said a female in full armor. I cocked my head slightly in interest. That wasn't normal armor worn by people. I heard and seen little outside the village, other than the occasional warrior wandering into the village, so this is something new. One of the men began to stutter about mix ups and the woman didn't want to hear it.

"Prisoner, stand up and present your hands where we can see them."

The woman said as she walked into the cell with the others. I stood up but didn't present them my hands. I had no weapons on me so why go through the trouble of trying to get me to show a hidden weapon. Besides, they would be able to strike me down if I made a wrong move.

"Present your hands, prisoner."

The woman said as she stood in front of me with a stern look. She could use work on her intimidation since it wasn't working on me. The man grabbed the hilt of his weapon and stopped by another hand. This hand held power and kindness in them. It reminded me of my father. He held much power and kindness but…I mentally shook my head. This wasn't the time to think about father.

"I've seen you in my dreams. I see the face of Akatosh blazing with light on this dark day. The stars are right, gods give me strength."

Said an old man in noble clothes. He had been the one to set his hand on the man's hand to stop him. I blinked in surprise before a brief flash of something flashed before my eyes, leaving with a very heavy blush. A man, in his early thirties, with a sheet covering his lower body was holding his hand out to me to hold. On his face was a seductive smile, with blue eyes. Blue eyes that stared right into my soul and my primordial spirit shifted in laughter from hearing my thoughts. I wanted to desperately to hide my face from everyone as they walked along and me along with them. The old man told me he was emperor and looked at me strangely.

Then my spirit shifted once again, not in laughter but in anger. I narrowed my arcane eyes and raised my fists to defend myself. I rather fight than flee like a coward. A mage in summon able armor came running at me with a daedric mace, swinging like he didn't know how to swing it. I ducked under a swing and grabbed his head between my hands, making him look me dead in the eye. My eyes glowed unearthly and I smiled a malicious smile.

"Rot in hell."

I said as I twisted his head to the side, causing him to die. No blood was split from me and I looked around to see that they had gone ahead. I spied the woman's body and saw a nice sword. I saw no point on a perfectly good sword go to waste so I took it and its scabbard before tying the scabbard to the belt of my outfit.

I smiled before defeating some rats that attacked me. I felt my spirit begin to shift again but he wanted me to hurry. I obliged, with the essence of time against me, I prayed nothing happened to the emperor as I went further into the place. Goblins were no match for me aside from the zombie that was there, it was oddly quiet when I came upon the emperor and his two remaining bodyguards. I didn't like it and I began to descend towards them when the mages attacked again.

I sliced and hacked body parts off the mages while defending the emperor. After that, I pulled their bodies away and let them ablaze before returning to the emperor with almost emotionless eyes. He smiled kindly at me before I was accused of working with the mages by the imperial. I had enough.

"Fuck you, imperial! I have no alliance with those pansy asses since they don't look like me! I am from Skyrim and I have never seen those asses before! So before you go accusing someone of being with those people, I suggest you check what I'm wearing next time!"

I shouted at him with my runes shifting in retaliation to my anger. He seemed surprised at my statement and before he could say anything, Uriel stepped in to calm everyone. I didn't want the insulter near me again.

"He had his rights to suspect someone but since you have no reason or need to be with the assassins, I am glad you came. I have served the nine all my days and know the stars. I wonder which one you are."

I looked at Uriel before giving the insulter a glare. He didn't need to insult me or insinuate that I was with the assassins. I have no gain to be with them since I had no idea why they are after Uriel.

"I was born under the ritual. I don't need anyone to explain why the star shall shine today. I just know that it will light my path."

I said to Uriel before he grinned at me. He seemed to know my answer before I did but I didn't care. I just wanted out of here. I looked over to the redguard.

"Here. Might as well make yourself useful."

He said while handing me a torch. I blinked before looking at him with murder in my eyes. Really? Carry a torch while everyone else fights? I felt very compelled to deck him in the nose but settled for glaring. No idea of how they would react.

-Timeskip-

I stared, wide eyed at the assassin before me that had killed the emperor. Uriel had handed me the amulet of kings and told me to find Jauffre. The rest was shut out as the assassin killed him. Something snapped inside me and my runes shifted before turning blood red along with my eyes. I growled before lunging at the assassin, who screamed like a little girl.

I had never felt such anger from my spirit but I felt it wouldn't be the first time I would feel like this. It was until I heard Baurus's voice that had me come back to my senses. I looked at him with trembling eyes. I may be cold at times but to lose such control was unheard of and I feared for my sanity. He patted my head before sending me on my way to Weynon Priory to see Jauffre and 'to close shut the jaws of oblivion'.

I held onto the amulet like a lifeline. It felt warm to my chest and my heart raced as I placed it on my chest. My blood soaked clothes had begun to stick to my skin and I wanted to wash off. I just needed to find Jauffre and let him have the amulet before going back to Skyrim. I didn't know it would take me on a journey that would change my whole life on its ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Brityolpeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Jul!_**

**_(Beautiful Fire Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_This is about a Noiral in oblivion and Skyrim. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own oblivion or Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

-Present-

I wanted nothing to do with Ralof. I really didn't. All I wanted was to go to the Noiral village and find out what happened but Ralof insisted I come with him and here I am, listening to him and his sister with her husband as he recounted the encounter we had.

'_I really don't want to listen to this crap.'_

I thought as I kept from looking at them. I was irritated and it echoed with my spirit. I had a task and things kept getting thrown in front of it. I felt like wanting to yell at Ralof for dragging me to see his sister. It just wasn't fair but Gerdur broke my thoughts.

"A friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine but we need to get word to the jarl to let him know of Riverwood being in danger."

Gerdur said before I nodded. I wasn't about to trust my voice just yet since my temper could get me in trouble. I heard a laugh before looking at Ralof with a raised eyebrow. What did he find funny of all times?

"Gerdur, while we were being called to the chopping block she gave a little speech to the horse thief for having the excuse of not being a Stormcloak. She had rather passionate voice and her name gave jarl Ulfric a good start."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he retold his story. I didn't like how he talk about Ulfric and could care less about the man. But to hear how I was an enigma to be solved had me walking away. I wanted to hear no more of the conversation since it involved me in some way but Gerdur handed me a key to their house before I left.

My hand went to my hair as it blew in my face. Crimson, like fire and I had a temper of fire hence my name, Brityolpeyt. It means in the dragon language beautiful fire rose. I walked in the direction of Whiterun, with directions from Gerdur, before summoning my wolf familiar.

Looking like any normal familiar, he was made of fire and he was to the middle of my rib cage. Well, I am 5'4" and I have stayed this way since I turned 13. I have asked countless times why my body wouldn't grow any further to the healer but she only smiled and patted my head before making me go through restoration magic lessons.

The times in the Cyrodiil Noiral village was best described as repressed. We couldn't do much without raising concern from the _Thalmor_. With stamping out Talos worship, we had to use an aylied ruin for worship but even then we had to be careful. Too many have been taken and brought back with horror filled eyes. Torture was always on our minds as we tried to keep our worship as secret as possible. We couldn't just give up Talos worship just because someone said so, we owned too much to the Septim bloodline for our continued existence.

A bump of a wet nose on my hand brought me out of my thought process to gaze at Viing (1). He was looking at something and growled before other wolves came out to attack us. He and I made quick work of them since we worked well as a team. We continued to travel in the direction of Whiterun and before long we were before the grand gates of the place. I gawked at the gates before someone tried to get my attention.

"City's closed due to dragons about."

The guard said as he looked at Viing with caution.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."

I said before the guard allowed me in. Viing followed me and the guard tried to grab his scruff but a warning nip to his hand from Viing told him not to do it again as he ran to catch up to me. I gazed around the place, it was so different than the village. I wonder if the mother village would be the same. Many people were amazed by Viing and him being completely calm around normal people, a beggar girl even wanted to pet him.

"Sorry, I have something to do first. How's this? Once I get done with what is needed with Jarl, then you can pet Viing. Does that sound good?"

I said as the girl nodded with an enthusiastic nod of her head while Viing slightly shook his head. He didn't mind just as long as the girl didn't want to ride him then there was trouble as he only allowed me on his back. Even though I'm 25, I still get on his back to ride him.

"By the way, here's 10 gold."

I said before heading to the Jarl's palace. Viing followed me and more than once nipped at the hands of guards to let him go and to follow me. A group of people were passing when a woman from the group grabbed Viing's scruff. I noticed Viing not following me and found him in the grasp of a red haired woman.

"Can you please let Viing go? He does no harm to anyone without my orders."

I said while the woman looked at me before snorting. Viing had enough and flared his fire to make the woman drop him. She did and he ran to me as I petted him before lightly hitting him.

"Viing, I know you don't like people touching your scruff except me but you can't flare your fire even if the flame is harmless at best."

I said as I gazed at Viing with serious eyes as he looked at me with his best hurt dog look. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him while he began to lick my face. He stopped licking my face and he followed me at my hip to Dragon's reach. Convincing the guards to let Viing in was almost impossible if the jarl didn't come out to see what the commotion was.

"Hello jarl. I was trying to tell your guards my familiar is harmless but they wouldn't want me to bring him in unless I was given clearance by the court wizard."

I said as Viing gave a bark of hello to the jarl. He seemed surprised but he shook his head. He gave Viing temporary clearance but I would have to Farengar Secret-Fire to get Viing full clearance. I smiled before following him to his court wizard.

"Ah jarl Balgruuf. Good to see you and…why is there a flaming familiar following that girl?"

He said before Viing gave a short bark of annoyance. He hated to being compared to other familiars since he had a consciousness or being called a familiar. I giggled at Viing's annoyance.

"His name is Viing. I came here to get clearance for him since he doesn't disappear like other familiars do. Oh and do make it quick, I have something to tell the jarl."

"Yes…I'll make it quick. Whoa!"

He said before Viing flared his flame at him.

"Viing! Stop that! He needs to give you clearance so you can walk in Whiterun without the guards trying to drag you back outside the city."

I said in a scolding tone to Viing. He whimpered at the tone before the flames died down. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he was just annoyed. I sighed before looking at Farengar.

"Sorry about that. He normally very even tempered but being compared to other familiars does get him agitated a bit so he just flared them at you to make you not touch him. The flames are mostly harmless."

'_Less you prove to be a threat to me.'_

I thought as Farengar gave Viing a quick look over but he wanted to go into detail of why Viing wasn't like normal familiars. That was a secret of the Noiral, in either group we were able to summon a familiar to aid us in adventures but we haven't been able to do so since the white-gold concordant.

"You had something to tell me, stranger."

"Yes. Riverwood is requesting help."

"And who in Riverwood is requesting the help?"

"Gerdur, jarl."

I said with a serious face. I made sure I had changed from the Stormcloak armor to the mage outfit since I would be suspected of working with the Stormcloaks. I could give a skever's ass about them though the outlaw of Talos worship wasn't called for. Many men and women back in the village would be glad to fight for freedom to worship the nine divines again but that would leave the village unguarded from bandits and feral animals.

"She isn't prone to flights of fancy. No matter. I'll send a detachment to Riverwood. Farengar I do hope she will help you in your research. Or at least your dragon project."

Jarl Balgruuf said before leaving me and Viing to help Farengar. I gave a 'sweet' smile to Farengar and Viing gave his best 'smile' which meant baring his fangs before stopping. Farengar gave a gulp before telling me he needed something from Bleaks falls barrow.

"Alright. I'll get it when I rest up and promise to tell the guard about Viing for me."

I said before leaving Farengar and asked for an inn. The Bannered mare. A nice name for a nice inn. Of course the proprietress seemed hesitant to allow Viing to stay in the inn but he made no move to bite someone so the innkeeper allowed us a good room for 10 gold. Once she showed us to the room, she left with a bit of a rush before I closed the door and locked it. I sat on the bed with a sigh while Viing laid on the floor.

"Viing, this is going to be one tough journey to the mother village. I can sense that something is happening with how all the spirits are acting. They're grateful that I'm here and promptly latch onto me. I can't leave them without giving them a rite for a home. Viing, you of all familiars should know."

I said as Viing gave me a glance telling me the same thing. He didn't know why the spirits were like this. Spirits normally didn't latch onto anyone unless they felt like it. Depending on the spirit, good or bad things can happen to the person the latched onto. When that person dies, they detach and attach to another person of the family or leave to wonder the wilds.

"You sense it too. The mother village would've calmed all the spirits by now but without knowing what happened to them or why they stopped sending messages, we are in the dark."

I said as Viign gave a bark in agreement.

"After we get that thing Farengar asked for in Bleaks falls barrow, then we can figure out what to do to find the mother village. From what the elder said, I would be able to sense the mother village from anywhere in Skyrim but again we can't feel the mother village."

I said as Viing whined at the statement. I smiled before yawning. Viing did the same and we both went to sleep, not knowing of what would happen in the next few days nor would we be prepared for the journey yet to come upon us.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Dragon language used**

**Viing-Hunter**

_Shorter than my normal story but don't confuse this for the hero portion of the story. Also Brityolpeyt for both hero and dragonborn isn't going to work out so. One is Brityolpeyt while the other is Britpeyt._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Britpeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Jul!_**

**_(Beautiful Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_This is about a Noiral in oblivion and Skyrim. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own oblivion or Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Past-

I made it out of the sewers and into daylight. The blood soaked clothes were sticking to my skin and I hated it already. Seeing water I became glad but hesitated. The amulet of Kings wouldn't be worn by anyone but a Septim. I didn't even try to put it on, knowing already it would fall off before I could tie it. Even if my primordial spirit wanted to put it on for safe keeping, I wouldn't try. A brief shift of runes told me that my primordial spirit more or less agreed but a slight change in color made me think he disagreed, immensely.

"If I put it on, everyone would think I was heir to the throne and I'm not a Septim."

I said quietly to let my spirit know my thinking. Even if I didn't say it out loud, he could hear my thoughts. Still my spirit insisted I put it on by the darkening of the color. I sighed, there was no way around his way of thinking. I placed the string behind my back and took a deep breath. I know my spirit will do something with the amulet of kings whether I liked it or not. As I began to tie it, it slipped off. I blinked when I still felt a sting in my hand.

'_Wait don't tell me.'_

I thought as the string tied itself around my neck. Tighter than a normal necklace but loose enough to keep it in place. I shook my head before touching the jewel but a shock went through my system. One arm went to my groin and the other to cover my boobs. I couldn't believe my primordial spirit would set a punishment like this on the jewel. I would think Sanguine would be more of the one to punish someone in the dark pleasures of the flesh but it seems not all are what they seem to be.

"Alright, I won't touch the jewel again. Now I need a bath and new clothes, preferably light armor and not armor off bandits."

I said as I picked up the amulet of kings and it felt warm in my touch. I shook my head again and the meddling my spirit was doing with my life. Hopefully I could get this off when the new emperor was crowned. Though with how my spirit was, it might not happen. A flash of sky blue eyes made me stop and look around before feeling down in my groin to feel how wet I was.

'_This is going to be very troubling for my sleep.'_

I thought as I wiped the reminder on my rugged pants. No time to gawk at visions of…I really wish my spirit would not show me visions of a man completely nude and only covered with a blanket. I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep from yelling and giving my location away.

Once at the water, I de-clothed myself and dove in was when I began to think of what happened. I was bound with the amulet of Kings. I didn't want that to happen to me but my spirit did so anyway, tying my fate to the next emperor. I hated my fate being tied to the amulet of kings. I washed the blood off me before getting out and holding the amulet of kings with a critical eye.

'_This amulet is going to cause me so much trouble in the future.'_

I thought as I put the dried clothes on, the blood was dry. I chose a random direction, away from the ruin near the sewer. I began to fiddle with my hair as it dried. It didn't feel the same as when I was in the village. So stiff and unnatural. As I fussed over my hair, a soft song drifted on the wind. I stopped and listened to the song. It was beautiful but sorrowful.

A spirit was calling for help. Not many Noiral could hear the spirits like I could. I was often called Kulass or princess in the village as I was closest to seeing all spirits. All spirits, no matter the type, sang. None could hear the song of a spirit and many could only hear their spirits songs on the wind. It was how we kept in touch with each other. The elders of the village were listeners of spirits and could tell messages to the village.

As the song became more high pitched and frantic, I began to run to the location. I came to the location of the spirit and looked around. I saw the spirit of a woman, with her head bowed and mouth open in a silent scream of terror or anger. I looked around and became sad at the sight of nature withering in agony as the spirit sang its song.

'_A spirit of…What the hell?!'_

I thought as the spirit stood up and gave a song of emotion. Every emotion this woman had every felt, I heard in the song. It was a nameless tune with a beat of its own. I stared at it without emotion. This spirit was dead spirit but she was bound to something. As I pondered what she was bound to, an arrow whizzed past my ear knocking me from my observation and that set the spirit off. The dead woman spirit rushed past me and I felt the energy of woman rushing through me as she wanted to devour the person who disturbed her. I had to do something and fast.

"Zii do bok ustiid, meyz wah zey ko dii omaar do praag. Daar zii wishes wah du gein wo vodremt ek. Hiif zey ris ek wah praan!" (1)

I shouted as the dragon tongue chant echoed throughout the clearing. The spirit heard me and was enraged. She didn't want to be put to rest. She wanted something but what does she want?

"Spirit, why do you linger on the earthly plain when Aetherius calls to you? Who bound you to this plain?"

I said as I walked calmly to the spirit. My primordial spirit shifted, warning me the woman wouldn't listen to me. I had to try. I had to get the woman spirit to calm down and tell me why she lingers. Before I could get any closer, the bandit that had appeared had run away to get back up and was back with said back up. I broke eye contact with the spirit to widen my eyes in sight of the bandits. I had completely forgotten about them but now was not the time to get wide eyed.

I ducked under a sword swing aimed at my head before punching the Bosmer bandit in the face, making him drop the sword. A sting in my back told me an arrow hit me. I turned my head to see the woman spirit devouring the archer and had already dispatched the other bandit without my knowledge. Carefully, I eased the arrow out of my back and placed a minor healing spell on it. It might leave a scar but at least I can heal it further when I get to an inn.

I looked at the carnage the woman spirit wreaked and smiled slightly at the thought of having her around but she needed to be unbound first before she could join me. A touch of a warm hand on my shoulder jolted me before I turned around to find a woman dunmer looking at me.

"Sorry about my ancestor spirit. She seems to have a mind of her own when I summon her. I'm Sothena, daughter of Vivec. And you are?"

Sothena said while holding a hand out.

"I'm Britpeyt, meaning beautiful rose in the dragon tongue."

I said as I took the hand offered and somehow landed on my back with Sothena staring at me with her head shaking.

"For one chosen to carry the spirit of an Aedra, you sure do lack in some areas of expertise. One is being aware of your surroundings. Two is knowing when one is bluffing to get the better hand. Lastly, you really need to train more."

She said as she sighed while continuing to shake her head. I narrowed my eyes. More training, like what kind of training? Sure, I have done some training but not to the level Sothena's at. It take an idiot to realize that she is more trained than I am but I wasn't one to easily give up. I kicked out with my right foot and she easily caught it before twisting it a little to cause me a bit of pain.

"Now what shall I do with this foot?"

Sothena said as she held my foot while gazing at me with a smirk. I glared at her but didn't push my luck. I knew when to not act stupid in the face of danger but I had a tendency to act on my thoughts before I could realize my actions. Sothena seemed to grin at me before twisting my foot again but this time with a bit more force. I grunted in pain but didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. A boiling rage was seeping into my sight and it was getting hard to concentrate on one thing.

A scream tore through my throat, thundering in the sky before my runes began to shift dangerously while my foot was broken by Sothena. I looked at her with wide eyes before I lost consciousness. I didn't know what happens when I lose consciousness but I knew it was the most unpleasant feeling a person could have. I had no control of my body at unconsciousness and my spirit could take control.

"Damn. That was one heck of fight we had. Remind me not to do that again unless it is necessary to do so."

I heard Sothena mutter as she was doing something. Clinking and soft pounding of a mortar and pestle were what woke me. I groaned as I felt my completely sore body refused to even budge. I opened my eyes to a ceiling of a cottage? Where the hell was I?

"Well look who decided to wake up after 3 days of sleep."

Sothena said as I turned my head slowly to her.

"What… in…oblivion…happened?"

I said while taking with a hoarse throat. Sothena went over to a table and grabbed what looked like a health potion before handing it to me. I had difficulty sitting up but I managed to do so and drank the potion. I downed the entire thing and I began to cough from the after taste of the potion.

"What is in this potion that tastes so nasty?!"

I said but Sothena just smiled before grabbing another one and handing it to me. I wanted no more of what she had but my entire body was still sore and I needed all the strength I could have before going to see this Jauffre person. I begrudgingly drank the potion in her hand and had another in my hand.

"What are these potions anyway?"

I asked since I wanted to know so much about. The taste was better as well and I smiled after I drank the 3rd one. Sothena grinned but didn't answer. Instead an image came again and I blushed heavily this time.

"Is he nice?"

I looked at Sothena like she had a second head.

"Who?"

"The visions you get from your Aedra. Is the man they choose cute, handsome, or godly?"

I lowered my head in embarrassment before I heard Sothena laugh at my face.

"Hey! Not my fault that the man is handsome beyond reason…FUCK!"

I said as I first turned my head to her to accuse her before realizing what I said and buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to live this down. I felt a pat on my back before I looked Sothena with an accusing glance.

"Sorry. I had to ask but since you asked about the potions. They are health potions mixed with herbs that would help balance your body."

I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"The herbs help your body go through your moon cycles."

"Oh."

'_Crap. With the potions that the elder gave me to offset my moon cycles while traveling Skyrim must have more of an effect than I thought.'_

I thought as my body finally demanded sleep. I yawned before lying down and turned to my left side, facing the wall. I didn't notice the sad smile Sothena had on her face nor did I notice the jewel begin to glow.


End file.
